


Jealousy is an Ugly Trait

by TheThingsIWillRegret



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, i write best when im drunk, okay so i wrote this in one day, sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThingsIWillRegret/pseuds/TheThingsIWillRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Nathan Prescott got jealous for stupid reasons and the one time Warren got jealous with reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is an Ugly Trait

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the reason they are going to be open about their relation in this short fic is because Nathan came out to his dad and his father cut ties with him, however, he still pays school fees for Nathan and nothing else. Other than that, I would like to warn you that I wrote this in one day and edited it on the same day. This might not be the best it could be, but I challenged myself to a one day writting challenge because I've been getting lazy. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

1. 

Nathan's skin itched, but he refrained from scratching at his wrist. The skin glowed red already and if he reached for it now he wouldn't be able to stop until his fingertips were wet with blood. He bit at his lip, eyes narrowing at the two in front of him. Warren laughed loudly when the other guy beside him said something to him. Nathan could bet his collection of DVD's that what the guy said wasn't as funny as Warren made it seem. The other guy smiled at Warren and leaned in closer to tell him what seemed to be a secret. His hand cupped around Warren's ear as he whispered something into it and Warren's smile grew at whatever the other guy was telling him. The itch on Nathan's wrist grew more iritable and Nathan found that if he stayed here any longer he would be unable to resist scratching.

He stood from the bench he was sitting on and slammed shut the book in front of him. He was unable to even get one page of reading done. Nathan blamed the two boys who were still laughing with each other and gritted his teeth. He gathered his things, shoving his textbook a bit harsher than neccesary into his bookbag. He did his best to not look their way as he begun to leave, but couldn't help himself as he glanced in their direction once more. What he saw made Nathan decide not to leave afterall.The other guy had a hand on Warren's shoulder as Warren was leaned back as far as possible. Warren's hands were wrapped around his stomache as his entire body trembled with laughter. That was all it took for Nathan to head in their direction with eyes respresenting a lion on a hunt. He knew he was being ridiculous, it wasn't even a scene that could be preturbed in any way sexual, but the way this guy he didn't know felt he had the right to lay his hands on Warren drove him fucking mad.

Nathan ploped down beside Warren and instead of greeting his boyfriend, Warren fell into Nathan's side in a wheezing and gasping mess. Nathan tried to be mad, he really did, but how Warren looked up at Nathan with teary eyes and a smile bright enough to blind him, caused the anger and jealousy he felt to melt away and leave a smile on his face. «Nathan,» Warren gasped. «This is Jacop,» he introduced as he breathed heavily and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Nathan's smile faded and he glanced up at the other man who was eyeing him warily. In any other circumstance, Nathan would have flicked the guy off, but he knew that Warren wouldn't appreciate that very much. Last time he did something remotely similar, Nathan had to use his hand for an entire two weeks. Warren could hold a grudge when he wanted to. Out of caution, Nathan settled for raising an eyebrow at Jacop.

«Jacop, this is my boyfriend Nathan,» Warren said and Jacop raised a hand as introduction. Nathan took Jacop's hand in his and firmly shook it, but refused to look friendly in any way. Jacop gave Nathan a half-asses smile, apperantly just as relunctant to met Nathan as Nathan him. Warren, sensing the tense atmosphere, decided that they should part ways. He said his goodbyes to Jacop as he put on his backpack and stood to leave. Jacop smiled warmly at Warren and waved, then looked at Nathan no longer smiling and nodded. Nathan nodded back and followed Warren as they made their way back to the boy's dorms. «Why do you always have to be such a grouch?», Warren asked once they were out of earshot. «Why do you have to be such a flirt?», he shot back. Warren scoffed and ignored the insult. Instead he kept walking under the pavilion that lead to the dorms building.

The silence only lasted twenty seconds, Nathan counted, but the desire to itch at his wrist was returning and he gave in. « I'm sorry,» he finally said and he could see Warren smirk from the corner of his eye. «That was easier than usual,» Warren noted with amusement evident in his tone. Nathan rolled his eyes, «Fuck you, Graham,» he said with no real menace in his tone. Warren looked at Nathan over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar in mock offence. «Excuse me?», he asked dramatically. «Fuck you, babe,» Nathan corrected, smirk visible on his face. «That's better,» Warren said with a smile as he broke character and chuckled.   
  


2.

 

Warren greeted Nathan as the other boy came into the bathroom. His «Goodmorning» was barely eligible as he muttered it through a mouth full of toothpaste. Some of it dribbled down his chin and fell into the sink he was leaning on. Nathan came over and kissed Warren's forehead as a greeting and grabbed his toothbrush in order to brush his teeth as well. He opened the toothpaste and squeezed the tube until a thick layer of paste laid ontop of his brush. As he wet his toothbrush and was about to begin brushing his teeth, Logan ran into the bathroom and slapped Warren's ass. The sound echoed throughout the bathroom and Nathan dropped his toothbrush into the sink. His mouth was agape as he tried to process what just happened.Warren seemed to be just as shocked for he stopped brushing his teeth and stared at Logan through the mirror in disbelief. As Logan began to run away with a loud laugh, Nathan tore off after him.

«You fucker!», Warren heard Nathan yell as he chased Logan through the hallway. Warren scoffed and rinsed out his mouth with water. A door slammed in the distance and the sound of someone kicking the door soon followed. «Open the door, Logan I'm going to fucking kill you,» Nathan yelled at the boy who was protected by his locked door. Warren shrugged it off and allowed Nathan to continue pounding on Logan's door. He stepped into the shower and hung his towel on the rack. It was just Logan being stupid as always.

Except it wasn't just Logan. It happened again, Trevor, again, Zach, again, Hayden, and again and again. Even Victoria decided to do it as well. Warren thought nothing of it, he already caught on anyways and realized why he was everyone's target for the unannounced slap ass day. Nathan was a walking talking ball of fury. Mostly everyone managed to get away due to pre-planned routes of escape, but sometimes they would trip up or Nathan would catch up and Warren had to step in in order to stop Nathan from beating their face in.

«I hate eveyone in this goddamn school,» Nathan complained for the fifth time that day and Warren sighed. «Just let them be. They're doing it purposely so they can see you mad,» Warren said calmly and rubbed his ass cheeks. At first it was funny, but now it was just painful. Not only were his ass cheeks sore, but he had to deal with a pissed off Nathan. «I'm not mad!», Nathan yelled. Warren rolled his eyes and leaned into Nathan. «Common who cares?», Warren said softly and he leaned up, his lips metting Nathan's. At first, Nathan was purposely unresponsive. Warren darts his tongue out and moves it accross Nathan's bottom lip. He moves his head to the side and smiles when he feels Nathan begin to kiss back. Nathan relax into the kiss and his arms wrap around Warren's lower back, pulling him in closer. However, their kiss ended short when Warren was pushed closer to Nathan by someone else smacking his ass. Nathan heard the slap and pulled away from Warren, his glare deadly enough on its own.

Warren wrapped his hands tightly around Nathan's arms to prevent him from running after the guy, but Nathan tore away from his grip.Warren was sure Nathan would catch him, but he didn't have the energy to chase after the two, what he considered at the moment, idiots. Warren sighed and rubbed a hand on his stinging ass cheek. He just had to chose the leader of the Vortex club.

 

3.

 

Warren had a huge love for the movie Shutter Island. Typically, he prefered black and white films, but Nathan would complain about it when they had a movie night. Because of this, Warren would choose a more modern movie, but with restrictions of course. His favorite was Shutter Island. It was the kind of mind fucking movie you just couldn't help but love, whether in black and white or in color. Tonight Warren was the movie chooser and he slid in the CD for Shutter Island into Nathan's DVD player. After he went and joined Nathan on the bed. Nathan curled into Warren and complained about the cold. Warren laughed and covered them with Nathan's bed cover. Nathan was always cold no matter what.

As they got deep into the movie and the scene where Teddy Daniels is wildly searching for his partner Chuck Aule, Warren hums. «I would be devastated as well if I were Teddy,» Warren said and Nathan turns to face him. «What?» Warren looks at Nathan before continuing. «Well if my partner were that good looking, I'd be devastated if I lost him,» he explains and holds back a smile as he sees Nathan's face scrunch up in annoyance. «He's not that good looking,» Nathan mutters. «What? How can you say that? I would totally tap that,» Warren defended and Nathan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. «Then go, I'm not stopping you,» Nathan gritted out.

Warren laughed loudly and hit Nathan's arm. «I'm just kidding stupid,» he said through his laughter. Warren forced Nathan to seperate his arms from his chest and wrapped them around him. He laid his head on Nathan's chest and suddenly felt tired. He shouldn't have stayed up all night working on that science project. Okay, that was a lie, he worked on the science project and finished it before midnight then rewarded himself with some Dragons Dogma. He tried to keep himself awake for the rest of the movie, but was completely knocked out by the time Teddy left the cave. However, he was awake for long enough to feel Nathan press a kiss into his hair.

 

4.

 

Warren watched the video again for the third time since it was sent to him. That was about an hour ago from Alyssa Anderson, a newly appointed member of the Vortex Club. Warren never went to the Vortex Club parties because it wasn't his scene. He prefered scientific experiments and movies while Nathan prefered parties and drinking. He never thought anything of it, he never was annoyed at Nathan going to parties because they were into different things, and that was absolutely understood in their relation. However, as he watched the video of Nathan heavily making out with one of the Vortex Club members, Warren can't help but wonder if this is why Nathan never cared whether Warren went with him to parties or not. Near the end of the video, Nathan looks at the camera and pushes the girl away, hastily standing up.

Warren set his phone aside as he felt the burning sensation in his stomache get more intense. He felt bile rise up to his throat, but he swallowed it back down. As the bile glided down, it left his throat burning and feeling dry. Warren blinked his eyes harshly when they began to grow watery, he would not allow himself to cry.

Fuck Nathan Prescott. Fuck him and his Vortex Club. He heard a tentative knock sound at his door and he had the urge to yell «Fuck off!», but refrained from doing so. «Warren, please open the door,» he heard Nathan say hesitantely from behind the door and he ignored him. «Warren,» was repeated softly and Warren could feel his resolve crumbling, but then the video flashed in his mind, the girl on Nathan's lap leaning into him as she stuck her tongue down his throat. Nathan egearly kissing her back. Warren shook his head, he wouldn't let Nathan play him like this.

He heard something like a key being shoved inside the door's keyhole and suddenly the door was unlocked.Warren stood up to slam the opening door in Nathan's face, but Nathan slipped into the room before he was able to. «How did you get in?», Warren asked venomously. Nathan held up a hairpin and smiled sheepishly. Warren momentarily wondered whether that belonged to the girl he had been sharing spit with five minutes ago. Warren didn't truly want to know.

«Nathan, please, just go,» he begged and he sat back down on his bed. He covered his face with his hands and urged himself not to cry. Not in front of Nathan, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want Nathan to know how much this truly effected him. Warren swallowed again, but his throat only seemed to be getting dryer. «It meant nothing,» Nathan said and Warren almost laughed, the keyword being almost. Was Nathan really going to go with the «I only love you» bullshit?

«Look Warren, I know I'm a shitty person. I know that you probably feel like punching me in the face right now-», he was cut off by Warren repeating «Probably» followed by a chuckle of dark amusement. Nathan tightened his jaw and knelt by Warren. He forced Warren's hands from his face and regretted it when the evident pain showed intensely in Warren's face. Nathan forced himself to remain in eye contact with Warren no matter how badly he wanted to look away. «I can't right now Nathan. I just think about how far you would have gone if you hadn't noticed Alyssa recording you and it hurts. I don't care what you have to say in your defense right now – just – just go, please,» Warren begged and Nathan nodded. He stood to his feet and left Warren alone with his thoughts. Warren flinched as he heard Nathan yell, which was followed by loud bangs. Warren sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

As Warren walked into his room, he completely froze at the sight of his bed. He stepped closer to examine the movies that were neatly piled ontop of one another. As he looked closely he realized that they were all black and white films and majority of them, his favorites. Casablanca, Night of the Living Dead, and even Notorious were part of the pile. He barely contained his glee as he observed them more closely, his mouth almost salivating as he held Nosferatu in his hands, but at the sight of a note, Warren felt an icy chill take over his heart. _I hope you like them -NP._ Warren picked up the letter and felt the urge to rip it into pieces, but decided agaisnt it. He set the note aside on his computer desk and turned back to the films. His excitment died down and was replaced by a dull emptiness that couldn't possibly be filled by black and white movies, no matter how much he loved them. 

Despite everything, Warren had to go thank Nathan for the all the movies that definitely had to cost him a couple of bucks. Money that Nathan didn't have anymore. Warren's mother raised him to be polite, at least that was his excuse. When he reached Nathan's room, he hesitated for a minute and contemplated heading back to him room, but pushed his nervousness back, and knocked on the door. No later than two seconds and the door flung open to reveal a disheveled Nathan. «Warren, come in,» he said as he stepped aside and Warren walked in. Warren rubbed at his wrist in nervousness and turned to face Nathan. «Thank you, for the films I mean,» he said and averted Nathan's peircing gaze. Nathan stepped closer and Warren took a step back. Nathan looked annoyed and didn't waste anytime in voicing it, «What?», his tone accusatory. Warren let go of his wrist and looked Nathan straight in the eye. «What do you mean what?», Warren said stiffly. 

«Didn't you come here to forgive me?», Nathan said in honest confusion and Warren held back the desire to hit him. «No, I came here to thank you. That's all, you cocky asshole,» Warren spat and headed for the door, but Nathan grabbed Warren by the wrist. «Please, just – I don't know how to do this. I've never been good with relationships, whether with family, friends, or a partner. I – I'm just so fucked up, but I'm trying, I really am. Please, give me another chance,» Nathan sincerly begged. His eyes pleading and his grip soft causing Warren to look away again. «I – can't say yes for sure, but I'll give you a chance to earn me back,» Warren said with eyes tightly closed. «Do I need to fight all your ex's or something like that?», Nathan joked and despite himself Warren chuckled. «Well you'd only be fighting yourself,» he said and looked back up at Nathan. «I can do that.»   
  


* * *

 

 

«Holy shit,» said Max as she tore into Warren's room, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. «Well, hello to you too Maxine,» Warren joked. Max grabbed a hold of Warren's forearm and forced him to his feet. «Wha-?» Max tugged him harder as she lead him into the hallway. «Just follow me,» she said firmly. Warren nodded even though Max couldn't see it from her position in front of him. Max lead him out of the dorms and to the outside where almost all the students from Blackwell Academy were. They all seemed to be gaping up at something, whispering amonst themselves. Once Max and Warren where standing beside the large group of people, Max turned Warren around to face the front of the building. His entire body went rigid at the sight of the building. _Forgive me?_ was written in large blue letters from the top of the building to the bottom where the plants nearly touched the lettters. 

«Are you fucking kidding me?», Warren asked no in particular as Max decided the painted building would make a great photo opportunity. She took out her camera, aligning the building correctly before snapping a picture. «This is totally romantic 80s movie kind of thing,» Max said and Warren finds himself agreeing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

«Seriously?», is the first thing Warren says as Nathan opens his bedroom door. Nathan shrugs and lets Warren enter. «You said win you back,» Nathan answers nonchalantly as he sat down on his bed. Warren huffs and runs his fingers through his hair. «Still – I just – I don't even know what to say?», he stutters. «You could answer the question,» Nathan shrugs again, trying to act like he wasn't intently listening to even the smallest sound after he uttered those words. «I – fuck – I think I do,» Warren said and avoided eye contact with Nathan. Nathan stumbled to his feet and grabbed onto Warren, «You do?», Nathan said in desbelief, but the relief was evident in his tone.

Warren met eyes with Nathan and nodded slowly, «Yeah, I do.» Nathan tried to mask his joy, but Warren could see the corners of his lips upturn. «Would this be the wrong time to tell you that I kissed Jacop when we were broken up?», Warren announced and Nathan's smile fell in record time. «What?», he hissed and Warren laughed loudly. «I'm just kidding stupid.»

 


End file.
